roblox_war_universalisfandomcom-20200214-history
England
England is a country in the British Isles, and needs a lot of crowns to play, so only experienced players, or those who buy crowns with robux, can play as them. History Before The Romans and Roman rule England was inhabited by the indigenous people, completely undisturbed, until the Roman invasion of 43 AD, when the Roman Empire invaded and took modern day England and Wales. Rome called this new province Brittannia, and kept firm control of the land, Then Boudica led a uprising to overthrow the Romans, she was successful at first, but was later defeated and poisoned herself. Emporer Hadrian built a wall (or rather, a bunch of border checkpoints) to stop invasion from the hostile Pictish tribes of the north. Several times the Roman Empire tried to conquer Caledonia (Modern day Scotland) but each time failed. During the last great days of the Empire, Brittannia was swallowed by some rebels who created the Gallic Empire, but were recaptured by Rome. Arrival of the Germanic tribes, The Seven Kingdoms, and Unification After the fall of Rome, England was plunged into the Dark Ages, and little is known of that time, and then the Germanic tribes of the Angles, Saxons and Jutes invaded and took over England, with the natives fleeing to Wales and Scotland, Eventually the Jutes disappeared, leaving only the Angles and the Saxons, and they ended up with seven kingdoms. In 757, the king of Mercia (one of the seven kingdoms), Offa, became so powerful that people called him the Overlord of England, Offa was so powerful some considered him an equal to Charlemagne, the king of the Franks and conqueror of Germany and part of Italy. In 871 Alfred the Great became king of Wessex, after thr death of his brother, Aethelred I, and he fought off the Danish invaders, but never becoming king of all of England, but in 927, his grandson Athelstan united England, and they remained with Anglo-Saxon rulers until... Danish Kings, Anglo-Saxon Reconquest and 1066 In 1016 Edmund Ironside was assasinated and Canute of Denmark became king, this lasted until 1042, when his son Harthacnut died after only two years on the throne, Edward the Confessor, a Anglo-Saxon, became king and lasted until 1066, when Harold Godwinsson took over, but his reign was short-lived, as he faced two invasions, one from Norway, and one from Normandy, the second one was successful and William the Conqueror became the first Norman king of England. The Normans, Two Civil Wars and Magna Carta In 1085, William the Conqueror ordered the Domesday Book, a survey of everything in his kingdom, and the next year, it was complete, but the year after that, he died, his son William II "Rufus" took over, but was killed in a "hunting accident" in 1100, giving his brother Henry the throne, when Henry died his daughter Matilda and his nephew Stephen fought a civil war for the crown, but Stephen got to London first so he was king from the start. When Stephen died Matilda's son Henry took over and became Henry II. He later crowned his son Henry the Young (so many people called Henry) co-king, and a civil war started with Henry the Young died of fever, Henry II died and Geoffry, something happened to him, leaving Richard the Lionheart and John, with Richard becoming king, but going off on a crusade, coming back, and dies fighting in Normandy, leaving John. In 1215 John was forced by his nobles to sign the Magna Carta, taking power away from him, and when john died his son Henry took over... Wales, Scotland, Black Death and Hundred Years' war In 1282, Henry's son, Edward I, invaded wales and by 1284, had conquered it, in 1286, Scotland had a succession crisis with the death of Alexander III with no son to take the throne, this was solved when his granddaughter, Margaret of Norway became queen, but died on the way to Scotland, another succession crisis where John Balliol became king but was imprisoned by Edward and rebellion, where at The Battle of Stirling Bridge, freedom fighter William Wallace beat the English army, but was captured and executed in 1305, the next year Robert the Bruce became king of Scotland and in 1307 Edward I died leading his army to Scotland and his son became Edward II. In 1314 the better equipped English army lost to Robert the Bruce at The Battle of Bannockburn, and in 1328, Edward's son Edward III recognised Scotland as an independent nation. In 1337, the Hundred Years' War broke out between England and France and in June 1348, the Black Death reached England but died down by December 1349. England was initially successful but over time started to lose until in 1453, the war ended in defeat for England. Wars of the Roses After the death of Edward III in 1377, his grandson Richard II took over but was overthrown by his cousin Henry in 1399, because he was a weak leader. Henry became Henry IV and the House of Lancaster took over England, In 1461, Henry VI, grandson of Henry IV, was deposed by Edward of York.